Momentos
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: El amor no es algo definido, no tiene papeles concretos. De una u otra manera, el amor, nos hace romper todos nuestros esquemas. YAOI. AU


**_Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Alterno, por lo que no sigue la trama original._**

 ** _One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda._**

 _Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o_

 _Quiero dedicar esta historia a dos personas en especial, por gran parte de que haya vuelto a escribir es gracias a ellas:_

 _Rising Sloth [_ _Link_ _]_

 _Kuro Hebihime [_ _Link_ _]_

 _Además me encantaría dar un agradecimiento especial a:_

 _Pucka Sakata [_ _Link_ _]_

 _Por su excelente dibujo para la portada, y por todo el maravilloso MiZo que comparte con todos._

Estimados lectores:

A modo de prefacio, quiero aclarar que este OneShot es un suceso que ocurre en algún lugar y en algún momento, dentro del universo del MultiChapter Inesperado Amor [Link].

No altera en absoluto el ritmo y curso de la historia, y personalmente no creo que necesiten leer el fic antes citado para poder disfrutar de este.

Siendo todo por el momento, agradezco su descarga, y de antemano su lectura. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Momentos.**

 _El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan..._

 _demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen..._

 _demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren..._

 _demasiado cortó para aquellos que celebran..._

 _pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno._

 _Henry Van Dyke._

* * *

1.

Zoro se estiró en el despacho de la casa tras terminar de firmar una pila de papeles, había pasado la tarde completa revisándolos y firmándolos todos, de manera que estaba cansado y con los músculos ligeramente engarrotados.

— Te ves fatal.

— También te quiero — ironizó el peliverde con una amplia sonrisa.

Mihawk caminó hasta él desde la puerta, acababa de llegar de la oficina. Lo besó en los labios antes de continuar rumbo a un archivero donde colocó la mayoría de las cosas que llevaba en las manos —. Sólo digo que deberéis usar los lentes. Te agotarías menos.

Zoro miró el objeto aludido que se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a él —. A mí no se me ven tan bien como a ti — sentenció, levantándose e ignorando los anteojos. Caminó hasta el mayor y lo rodeo desde atrás, por la cintura, llenándose las fosas nasales del varonil aroma del pelinegro —. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Mihawk atrapó las manos que rodeaban su pecho, dejándose besar el cuello con deleite y placer —. ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?

El peliverde comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su pareja mientras besaba, lamia y mordisqueaba el cuello del mayor, disfrutando de aquel embriagador aroma a loción de afeitar mezclado con el olor natural de Mihawk —. No — reconoció con voz sensual —, era una mera formalidad.

El pelinegro rio brevemente —. ¡Qué dulce! — ironizó —. Es agradable saber lo mucho que te interesan mis actividades.

El menor comenzó a desabrochar los botones del saco del pelinegro, al tiempo que se pegaba a él para que sintiera su excitación —. Ese soy yo — respondió acercándose a su oído —, "el señor dulzura".

Ágilmente el mayor se dio la vuelta, atrapando al más joven y arrinconándolo contra la mesa, juntando sus caderas para que sus sexos pudieran sentirse —. No sabes cómo me pones — le susurró cadenciosamente contra el cuello, al tiempo que apartaba algunas cosas del escritorio para poder recostar al menor.

— Claro que lo sé — respondió Zoro con arrogancia en la voz —, lo hago a propósito.

Mihawk sonrió de medio lado antes de dejarse llevar por los deseos que los sobrepasaban a ambos. Fue una noche intensa y apasionada que comenzaron en aquel escritorio y terminaron en la alcoba.

2.

El de los ojos dorados se recostó de lado para contemplar al muchacho que compartía su lecho, era difícil creer que alguien como él estaba ahora locamente enamorado, pero así eran las cosas. Ciertamente el inicio de su relación no había sido el más normal del mundo, pero si había sido lo que él necesitaba en su vida: algo inesperado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de amor, al igual que su sonrisa, al tiempo que acariciaba con devoción los cortos cabellos verdes en su almohada. Recordaba cada detalle de su reencuentro como si acabase de suceder...

3.

 _Acababa de regresar de una larga y tediosa cena con su mejor amigo, estaba cansado, harto y lo que menos necesitaba en la vida era que pasara algo más, al menos eso había pensado cuando su mayordomo de toda la vida lo paró en las escaleras para anunciarle que alguien lo esperaba. Había bajado taciturno, y al momento de abrir aquella puerta lo que menos había esperado era volverse a encontrar a Zoro; no después de cinco años de angustia, de desilusión, de dolor, de penas; no luego de cinco años de tratar de aceptar la realidad y luchar por resignarse a ella._

 _Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido, demasiado confuso, demasiado extraño; de algún modo habían terminado en su recamara, besándose cadenciosamente y quitándose la ropa con desesperación —. No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado esto — susurró sobre la boca de Zoro mientras le desabotonaba lentamente la camisa. Los sacos de ambos se habían perdido en algún sitio camino a la habitación._

 _Zoro paró las ansiosas manos del pelinegro, sujetándolas y echándose un poco hacía atrás —. Espera — fue lo único que alcanzo a articular entre los jadeos de su acelerada respiración._

 _Mihawk se encontraba muy cerca de él, iba a besarlo, pero al instante de ser detenido sintió que desaparecía todo el encanto. Se irguió, apartándose del moreno de manera cautelosa —. Perdona... — alcanzó a decir mientras batallaba consigo mismo para recuperar la compostura._

— _No quiero hacerlo así — empezó a explicar Zoro, sin aclarar realmente nada._

— _¿Así?_

— _¿Podrías encender la luz?_

 _El mayor parpadeó sorprendido, pero atendió sin decir más a la petición del más joven._

 _Zoro suspiró, lo tomó de la mano y lo guío hasta la cama. El ambiente en la habitación se había tensado repentinamente._

— _Zoro, si tú no..._

 _El peliverde negó con la cabeza mientras siseaba —. Quiero esto — le aseguró con convicción. Tras otro largo suspiro, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Lentamente fueron cayendo prendas, una por una. Mihawk observó en silencio las múltiples cicatrices que había a lo largo de su pecho —. Listo — dijo entre un suspiro, una vez que se encontró completamente desnudo. Hubo un tenso silencio mientras el pelinegro observaba todas aquellas marcas con impotencia —. Este soy yo — anunció el menor —, no importa que nadie te lo diga, tú siempre sabrás mi pasado — suspiró —. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?_

4.

Zoro se retorció en la cama y se estiró mientras bostezaba.

— Buenos días.

— Hola — sonrió el más joven mientras se retorcía bajo las sabanas —. ¿Qué hora es?

El pelinegro levantó la mirada hacia el reloj sobre la cómoda —. Las nueve y treinta — respondió con simpleza, y sonrió cuando escucho el sonido que hicieron las tripas de su pareja, anunciando que tenía hambre —. Iré a preparar algo.

El peliverde contempló como el mayor se ponía unos jeans, regresaba para alborotarle el cabello y besarle la frente, y luego se iba rumbo a la cocina.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la regadera, debía ducharse. Sabía que Mihawk se habría duchado hacia horas, desde que había despertado y antes de quedarse mirándolo dormir. Tenía esa extraña manía de mirarlo dormir, como si se fuera a evaporar por combustión espontánea, o algo así. Igual tenía la manía de abrazarlo y buscarlo mientras dormía, como si se fuera a escapar por la noche. Sonrió.

5.

— _El señor también ha sufrido mucho._

— _¿Lo han herido?_

— _Oh, joven Zoro — le sonrió Nakao con tristeza mientras le servía el desayuno. Aquella mañana el peliverde se encontraba solo en la enorme casa de Mihawk —, lo hicieron pedazos. Pasó tanto tiempo recomponiéndose, y poniendo esa muralla de indiferencia a su alrededor, que llegué a pensar que nadie la derribaría — las mejillas de Zoro se ruborizaron, y se escondió tras la taza de chocolate caliente que le habían servido —. Nunca le agradecí que haya vuelto a su lado._

 _6._

Zoro terminó de ducharse mientras recordaba aquella charla, y esa mirada paternal que el viejo ponía cuando hablaba de lo feliz que estaba Mihawk. _"_ _— Es como si hubiera resucitado."_ Suspiró mientras las palabras del mayordomo resonaban en su cabeza. Ahora que no estaba parecía que lo escuchaba más.

7.

 _El día estaba soleado aquella mañana. Los allegados de Mihawk se iban de uno por uno, dándole sus condolencias. Estaba parado delante de la tumba del viejo mayordomo. Había muerto mientras dormía, el ojidorado había ido a buscarlo cuando a las nueve de la mañana no había bajado aún. Ni siquiera le había llamado él, sino que su gótica secretaria lo había contactado en cuanto aviso en la oficina._

 _Zoro despidió a las personas que había asistido, no eran muchas, sólo los amigos más cercanos del pelinegro —. Mihawk... — se quedó parado casi a un metro de él, sin atreverse a tocarlo —. Es hora de volver a la casa — añadió cuando se dio cuenta que el otro no iba a responderle._

— _Claro — dijo de manera taciturna, y caminó al interior de la mansión, con el menor detrás de él. Lo siguiente que hizo fue encerrarse en la biblioteca... bueno, no encerrare literalmente, pero se metió ahí sin ninguna intención de querer volver a salir._

 _El día trascurrió en silencio, Zoro pidió algo de comida árabe a domicilio, pero la noche cayó y Mihawk parecía no tener intención alguna de salir. Finalmente se cansó de seguir esperando._

— _Mihawk... ¿estás bien?_

— _Sí, no te preocupes — respondió con frialdad, sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo. Estaba sentado en su sofá de lectura, junto al enorme ventanal que daba a los jardines. Zoro suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas, sólo entonces Mihawk lo miró._

— _¿Quieres comer algo?_

— _No sé cocinar._

— _No tienes que hacerlo, pedí algo a domicilio._

 _El de los ojos de trigo no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su mirada se encontraba como ausente. Zoro se recostó sobre su hombro en silencio, por un largo rato; sabía que no podía decir nada que ayudara en aquellos momentos._

— _Fue como un padre para mí — dijo al fin —, o más que eso — el más joven lo miró —. Fue un amigo leal, y me mata que no tuviera la confianza de decirme lo enfermo que se encontraba — resopló con demasiada frustración contenida._

 _Zoro se irguió para mirarlo —. ¿Qué hubieras hecho?_

— _Enviarlo a un hospital — respondió con irritada obviedad —. Buscar otras opiniones — habían hablado con el doctor del viejo, quien les había informado que el mayordomo sabía del diagnóstico desde, hacía, poco más de un mes. Incluso había dejado los preparativos para su funeral listos, pero el oji dorado había insistido en sepultarlo en el cementerio de la familia —. Pedir más opciones._

— _¿Crees que él no sabía eso? — El joven sujeto el rostro del mayor para hacerlo mirarlo, se puso de pie y, cuando estuvieron cara a cara, le sonrió —. No sé mucho de esto, pero te aseguro que él no quería pasar los últimos momentos de su vida en una cama de hospital, lejos de esta casa._

 _Mihawk le sonrió, cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Zoro, donde dejó salir todo lo que lo ahogaba. Zoro no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó y lo dejó desahogarse todo lo que hizo falta._

8.

El peliverde terminó de vestirse para bajar a desayunar. Aunque era un poco extraño, entendía que Mihawk hubiera tomado clases de cocina y hubiera prescindido de volver a contratar un mayordomo. La limpieza de la mansión seguía estando a cargo de una empresa de "mainds". Sus funciones en la empresa, así como su tiempo en la misma habían disminuido, al punto de que su, ahora, "asistente ejecutiva" se encargaba de la mayoría de los asuntos de la oficina. Si las cosas seguían así, esa chica pronto sería gerente general. _"_ _—Lo que sucede es que estas celoso — le había dicho con su irritante vocecita, mientras le sacaba la lengua._ _"_

Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de sacar a esa chica de su mente, porque sí, se ponía celoso. Suspiró.

— Veo que te duchaste — el moreno estaba parado justo delante de él. Acababa de abrir la puerta para bajar a desayunar, pero el mayor ya venía con una bandeja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — refunfuño Zoro mientras lo observaba entrar y acomodar el desayuno en la mesita de la habitación —. Estaba a punto de bajar.

Mihawk sonrió para sí mismo, sin mirarlo —. La última vez que se me ocurrió esperarte te perdiste durante varias horas en la mansión — apenas había terminado de hablar cuando una almohada impacto contra su cabeza.

— ¡Tu maldita casa es un jodido laberinto! — gritó el peliverde completamente ruborizado.

Mihawk no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

9.

El día siguió trascurriendo con normalidad. Zoro pidió a una de las empleadas que preparara un par de viandas, y él y Mihawk salieron a recostarse en los jardines. Terminaron debajo de un viejo sauce, donde el mayor se sentó, recargando la espalda en el tronco, a leer un libro y Zoro se recostó, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del ojidorado, a tomar una siesta.

Mihawk leía un libro de suspenso y terror del más grande escritor sobre el género que existía; le encantaba su lírica, y todas sus historias además de ser fascinantes, siempre lo atrapaban en la trama sin develar el acostumbrado final inesperado.

Dejó de leer por momento y posó su vista en Zoro. Estaba dormido tan plácidamente, que no podía dejar de causarle ternura. Sonrió. Colocó el libro sobre el pasto, a su derecha, para poder acariciar su cabello y su rostro. Era tan feliz a su lado, que no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había sobrevivido tantos años sin él. Sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de que no pudiera vivir sin el muchacho, ¡claro que podía! _«_ _Pero no quiero._ _»_

10.

— _No estás hablando en serio — Zoro se había levantado tan abruptamente, que su silla se había precipitado bruscamente hacía el suelo._

— _Por supuesto que si — respondió el de los ojos de halcón, tras dar un sorbo a su café, no parecía que le hubiera afectado en absoluto la reacción del muchacho._

— _¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? — insistió el muchacho. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y a leguas se notaba que estaba sudando —. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los rumores?_

— _No me importan — respondió simplemente._

— _Es lo que dices ahora — increpó el más joven con frustración contenida —. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que dicen? — Dio varios pasos atrás, cómo buscando dónde esconderse — ¿Crees que no los reconozco?_

 _Mihawk se levantó trató de acercarse a él —. Zoro... — pero el aludido retrocedió algunos pasos, y eso le dolió._

— _¡No! — Gritó — ¡Maldita sea! — y se alejó de él y de la mansión._

 _En ese momento no lo siguió. Había planeado pedirle que se mudara con él desde hacía varias semanas, y ahora que finalmente se había atrevido a sugerirlo las cosas no había resultado con lo esperaba, y aquel comportamiento le había dolido en alma y en el orgullo. Suspiró._

 _El resto del día lo había pasado dándole vueltas al comportamiento de Zoro, y lo noche llegó antes de que lo notara. A pesar de todo lo entendía. Había escuchado a varias personas hablar del viejo negocio de Crocodaille y de los que antes trabajaban ahí: "_ _— Al menos debería haberse teñido el cabello", había oído decir a uno "— tal vez espera que alguien lo reconozca y le haga el favor". Suspiró molesto. Recordarlo lo irritaba sobremanera. Aún en aquel tiempo se preguntaba de donde había sacado el aplomo para contenerse y no partirles la cara, ahí mismo. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho los rumores habrían parado, quizás Zoro no hubiera tenido que enterarse..._

— _¡Maldita sea! — bramó antes de tomar el coche e ir a buscarlo._

11.

Levantó el cabello de Zoro que comenzaba a cubrirle la frente. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por la cicatriz que había ahí debajo, sólo dos puntadas, pero de todas las marcas en el cuerpo del joven, aquella era la única que lo perseguiría paran siempre.

12.

 _Había aparcado el coche de manera tosca. Zoro vivía solo y sus visitas no solían ir en auto, además tampoco acostumbraban dejar la puerta abierta. Entró de manera sigilosa, tomando una katana de exhibición que estaba cerca de la entrada, quizás no esperaba matar a nadie, pero sus días en el instituto le hacían estar seguro que eso le serviría para defender._

 _El sonido de un mueble cayendo en la segunda planta lo hizo olvidar completamente la cautela. Subió a toda velocidad e irrumpió en la habitación sólo para quedarse parado en la entrada con cara de circunstancia._

 _Zoro se encontraba en medio de la habitación, con la respiración agitada y parte de la camisa desgarrada, una herida en la frente que le sangraba y una lámpara hecha pedazos en las manos. En el suelo estaba uno de sus socios más importantes, un hombre rechoncho y de aspecto más bien ridículo que siempre parecía que estuviera enfermo o con alergias._

 _El peliverde lo miró_ _—. Mihawk... — Sólo dijo su nombre antes de caer inconsciente. Tiró la espada y apenas logró atraparlo._

 _La policía y la ambulancia llegaron en poco tiempo. El sujetó fue arrestado y posteriormente presentaron cargos por allanamiento y ataque, sin embargo las cosas no habían resultado como esperaban; el viejo, alegando estar ebrio dijo que se había equivocado de casa, y pese a que los primeros exámenes de drogas y alcohol habían resultado negativos -según recordaba-, al parecer los que estaban dentro del expediente policiaco terminaron siendo positivos. Aquella maldita ciudad estaba podrida hasta la medula._

 _Zoro únicamente fue atendido por la herida en su frente, según había declarado, al entrar a su habitación alguien lo había empujado contra la esquina de un mueble y por ende había perdido la conciencia unos momentos. Al final su declaración tenía "algunas inconsistencias" y terminaron dando por cierta la versión de aquel hombre. Mihawk rompió todo vínculo comercial con él y sus empresas._

 _Luego de la resolución del juez, el mayor opto por no llevarlo a su casa. Zoro se había estado quedando en casa de su secretaria esos días, pero ya habían molestado demasiado a Perona -al parecer tenía una extraña manía por molestar a sus secretarias a altas horas de la noche-._

 _Una vez dentro, suspiró —. Pedí que te prepararan una habitación — explicó el mayor mientras subían las escaleras, pero el más joven lo detuvo de la manga del saco, haciendo que se girara hacía él por inercia._

— _Sólo por esta vez... — su voz sonaba dubitativa, al parecer le estaba costando demasiado decir aquello —, sólo por esta vez puedo dormir contigo — entonces el pelinegro se giró completamente hacía él —. Sólo dormir — aclaró mientras un fuerte rubor llenaba su rostro —, luego me iré y no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por mí o por estás co..._

 _Pero Mihawk no lo dejó continuar, lo jaló hacía su cuerpo y lo abrazó de manera protectora —. Perdóname... — Zoro abrió los ojos como platos —. No importa lo que haga, no importa lo mucho que te amé... nunca soy capaz de protegerte... — el peliverde parpadeó cuando sintió que comenzaba a temblar —. Por favor... Zoro... no me dejes... no de nuevo... por favor..._

 _Aquella noche, por primera vez desde que era adolecente, abrió su corazón y desnudo su alma, aún con el riesgo de que el ojinegro se fuera de cualquier modo, aun cuando sentía un nudo apretándole la garganta por haberse tragado el orgullo, aun cuando no estaba seguro del desenlace, porque fuera cual fuera, aunque Zoro decidiera irse al final, el habría hecho todo lo que estaba de su parte por evitarlo._

13.

Suspiró una vez más, antes de inclinarse para besar aquella herida. Aún le calaba el orgullo recordar aquel momento, pero en el fondo no le importaba.

Zoro abrió el ojo y le sonrió —. ¿Ya es de día?

— De hecho, ya casi anochece. Volvamos a casa.

14.

El peliverde salió de la ducha con una toalla sobre la cabeza, secándose el cabello. El mayor estaba en la cama, con las gafas puestas y la cabeza metida en un libro —. ¿No te cansas de leer?

— No realmente — admitió el oji dorado, sin mirarlo.

Zoro se paró en la cama, completamente desnudo, delante de él —. Es una pena — le sonrió de medio lado, seductoramente.

Mihawk también sonrió. Con sobriedad colocó, de manera lenta, el libro en la mesita de noche, seguido de sus gafas —. ¿Te he dicho lo loco que me pones? — inquirió de forma retorica mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y se acercaba lentamente al miembro del moreno.

— Algo... — gimoteó el más joven mientras sentía como la caliente respiración del otro se le acercaba.

Mihawk sonrió delante de aquel pene que comenzaba a cobrar vida —. Me vuelves loco — exclamó justo antes de asirse al muchacho, introducir aquel aparato en su boca y cargarlo de los glúteos para recostarlo en la cama y comenzar a hacerle sexo oral.

Zoro realmente estaba disfrutando, a tal punto que pensó que iba a volverse loco. Le encantaba aquello, mucho más de lo que quería admitir en aquel momento, pero de verdad deseaba algo diferente en aquella ocasión —. ¡Joder! ¡Para! — bramó desesperado, al mismo tiempo que empujaba los hombros de su amante.

El mayor se detuvo y se apartó de él con cautela —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?

— ¡Maldición! ¡No! — renegó el peliverde apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos para incorporarse —. Es sólo que yo... — entonces se ruborizo. Ya que lo tenía delante no estaba seguro de que aquello realmente fuera una buena idea.

El de los ojos de halcón lo apremió con la mirada.

— ¡No me mires así! ¡Joder! — renegó apartando la cara.

Mihawk suspiró y observó algún punto desconocido en la penumbra de la habitación. No sabía que debía hacer, o que había hecho mal, así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo proceder en aquel momento.

Zoro tragó saliva duró, y se sintió un poco culpable de haber roto el momento así y de haber preocupado al mayor, porque notaba que estaba preocupado —. Quiero cambiar, esta vez.

— ¿Cambiar?

— Si... — podía sentir como el rostro le ardía cuando aquellos ojos de ave rapaz se posaron nuevamente sobre él, con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a tragar, preguntándose si lo tacharía de pervertido o lo echaría finalmente de su habitación y de su casa —. Yo quiero... — sus palabras se ahogaron en alguna parte de su mente, pero la manera en que desvió la mirada hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Mihawk le dejó bastante claro lo que quería.

El mayor se rascó la cabeza, mientras la movía de forma negativa y sonreía. Suspiró sin dejar de sonreír —. No tienes que hacer una odisea de esto — le dijo con voz pausada, llenó de paciencia y amor —. Somos pareja, y es obvio que tenemos las mismas necesidades.

Los orbes negros del menor se abrieron como platos —. ¿Entonces tú quieres...?

Mihawk le acaricio el rostro y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa —. Te amo — entonces lo besó en los labios con suavidad y dulzura —, y también te necesito.

Zoro lo tomó en el rostro para volver a besarlo, más profundamente, más desesperadamente. Se dejó caer sobre él, recorriendo su cuerpo, estimulándolo, conociéndolo, disfrutándolo... deleitándose con sus roncos y sensuales gemidos de placer. Llevaba un largo tiempo deseando aquello, soñándolo, que en aquel momento temía despertar sudoroso y jadeante sin haberlo concretado.

En un momento en medio de aquella acelerada locura, las cosas habían llegado al límite, tanto que ahora se encontraba justo enfrente de aquellos esculturales y bien formados glúteos que tanto deseaba. Lamió sus dedos y los acercó a la entrada de Mihawk, pero este detuvo su marcha a medio camino —. ¿Te has arrepentido? — la pregunta se le escapó antes siquiera de pensarla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — hasta ese momento Zoro no se había percatado de lo acelerada que estaba la respiración del pelinegro —. Sólo hazlo.

El ojinegro parpadeó —. Pero aún no...

— No hace falta — lo interrumpió —. ¡Maldición! Estoy tan caliente...

Zoro se ruborizo ligeramente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo roja que estaba la cara de Mihawk —. Bien — poco a poco comenzó a empujar. Le preocupaba lastimarlo, pero la sensación de ser absorbido por aquel estrecho y caliente orificio lo sobrepaso. Tomó las caderas del mayor y se hundió hasta el fondo de una sola y precisa estocada. Lo escucho gemir y lo vio arquearse, así que el mismo tuvo que quedarse quieto para no terminar en aquel preciso momento. Respiró despacio un par de veces para convencer a su cuerpo de que aún no era momento de terminar, pero estaba tan caliente y tan apretado.

— Zoro... — la apremiante voz del mayor lo hizo comenzar a moverse, al principio despacio, tratando de controlar sus impulsos, tratando de disfrutar de aquel momento el mayor tiempo posible, pero los gemidos de Mihawk y la manera en que aquel caliente orificio lo apretaba cada vez que entraba, además de la forma en que los músculos del mayor se marcaban cada vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba tras una embestida, todo eso lo descontrolo.

Se dejó llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que ya conocía cuando su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear desde su vientre. Aumentó el ritmo frenéticamente, dejándose arrastrar por la tórrida corriente de placer que lo invadió y explotó con ronco jadeo, antes de caer exhausta contra la espalda perlada de sudor, de su amante.

Mihawk había llegado al climax tras él, con quejido que lo hizo derramarse sobre la cama y caer a causa del cansancio y el peso de Zoro sobre él.

— Gracias... — susurró el menor besándole la nuca y la espalda una y otra vez.

— Amor, ha sido un placer — entonces giró ágilmente, levantando al menor para poder recostarse boca arriba, con el peliverde en su pecho.

— Pensé que no querrías... — murmuró el más joven con voz adormilada.

— Ya te lo dije, mi amor — susurró dándole un beso en la frente —, también te necesito.

Ambos quedaron rendidos aquella noche, satisfechos y felices. Eran una pareja complicada, con un pasado complicado y una vida llena de buenos y malos momentos, pero al menos podían estar seguros de que, en la intimidad, el uno con el otro, siempre podrían ser ellos mismos, hasta en los peores momentos.

FIN.


End file.
